Bedroom Hymns
by Princess-Diarist
Summary: Little secrets they share in intimacy. Smut compilation from The Young Queen's Diaries. Originally posted on Tumblr.
1. She-Wolf

My heart was still racing after today's events. I was already in bed, feeling restless. I got out of bed and looked at the landscape: snow was still falling, covering all the land in white. The wind was strong, waving the banners and flags furiously. The bright full moon peeked through the storm clouds.

I had a large knot in my loins that made me feel dazed, and my breathing agitated. It was the same feeling I had when we were kissing - actually making out, in courtier terms - before for Goddesses know how long in my chamber, but it had increased greatly, for the cause -and solution- of these sensations was away from my immediate reach, but so close at the same time.

I looked at the mirror door that separated our rooms. Without a second thought I came close, opened the door, and silently went through the passage to reach Link's room, just like I had done days before.

The parted curtains lit dimly the place, covering all in a soft light.

He was sleeping soundly, sprawled on the middle of the bed, shirtless; the covers of the bed were piled on the footboard.

My lips parted, and my mouth went dry, preventing a gasp leaving my throat.

His body was sinfully, obscenely perfect; clearly more fit and muscular than that time I accidentally saw him in Ordon, product of his rigorous daily training, and quite far from what I had been fantasizing on my own the previous nights. Faded scars and some freckles were sprinkled all over his perpetually tanned skin, making him even more tempting.

As I observed him in silence a tidal wave of thoughts came to my head, none of them precisely demure.

 _I wanted to touch and taste your skin._

 _I wanted to breathe your earthy scent._

 _I wanted to feel your body next to mine._

 _I wanted you all over me._

 _I desired you so badly._

My fingers grazed his right forearm. His skin was so exquisitely warm despite his state of undress. It felt a bit rough, but it was such a nice contrast against my fingertips.

 _Would the rest of his body feel the same?_

His eyes half opened at my touch. Light sleeper.

'Zelda, what are you doin' here?', he mumbled, sitting on the bed.

'I just could not sleep', I whispered. 'Can I lie with you?'

Link swallowed hard, as if being more awake after those words, and nodded. He started moving to his left.

'Stay right where you are, please', I interrupted him, as I climbed on the bed and straddled him, lifting the hem of my nightgown to avoid stumbling.

I felt his heartbeat racing as my fingertips softly caressed his chest. He looked me up and down for a while, as if he was thinking this was all a hazy dream.

'I will not do anything you do not want', I cleared up, 'if you want me to leave, I…'

'Please don't. I want you…'- he hesitated - 'to stay with me', then reached my face for a kiss.

It was soft and tender in the beginning, escalating into a hungry, wet, passionate kiss. More than enough to light the fire of lust in me. I just wanted to tear my clothes apart and melt into him.

I moaned into his mouth as his hands trailed to my neck, my hair standing on end. I grabbed the hem of my nightgown to take it off, breaking the kiss, to then throw it away. Wanting him to ravish me vanquished any sense of decorum I might have had.

Link brushed my already messy hair behind my back, leaving my body completely uncovered.

'Goddesses… you are… _so fucking gorgeous_ ', he panted. 'You're unbelievable'.

I felt my cheeks heat even more than they already were.

'Then touch me', I whispered.

'Happy to oblige', Link answered.

His hands roamed all over my skin, starting from my thighs, squeezing them softly, to move slowly to my hips and waist. He kept moving upwards, stopping on the beauty mark on my chest, then sliding them to my breasts, to end on my neck again. The tender and soft touch of his rough fingers elicited a chain of gasps and sighs from my mouth as he trailed up my body. I clung to him, caressing his back slowly, kissing his neck, breathing his ever-present scent of dewy grass.

His manhood pulsed strongly against me; I felt the silky fabric of my underwear getting wet and a warm sensation between my legs at the contact of his arousal. I grinded my hips against him, to have another taste of it, not getting enough of the delicious warmth.

'I want you' - I cried - 'inside me'.

I could swear his heart stopped for a second. I never thought such lewd words could ever come out of my mouth.

'A-are you sure?', he stammered, 'there's no way b- back from here'. He sighed. 'we will be each other's firsts'.

I smiled.

'If I did not want you I would not be here'. I kissed him softly.

I undid the laces on the sides of my knickers to take them off. Link admired for a moment what was unveiled, before removing his pants.

As I grew up, I always heard the stories of the ladies of the court - with varying degrees of raciness. Their stories were certainly enlightening regarding sex, but I guess no one is completely ready to face their first time.

There's absolutely no way that thing is going to fit inside me, I thought. I was in a strange place between arousal and nervousness, so I took a deep breath, letting instinct and lust guide me.

Since he was still seated, I straddled him again, to slowly let him go inside me. I took his manhood in my hand to place it, opening myself a bit. He groaned - and Goddesses, it was _the most arousing thing I had ever heard_.

I must confess I really, _really_ liked how it felt to tease him and have him at my mercy.

Bit by bit I welcomed him into my body. Shocks of pain made me wince as I was sliding him inside me. The pain subsided slowly once all his length was in me.

'Are you alright?', he asked worried, as he moved a strand of hair from my face.

I nodded, waiting for a moment to catch my breath.

We resumed kissing, as I slowly started moving on top of him. Every time I thrusted or grinded my hips I could feel every pulsation and twitch of him inside me. It felt insanely good. Our bodies fit so nicely together.

Hisses, growls, and panting replaced any form of words between us, our primal instincts taking over us completely. Our names faded into moans; our bodies lost themselves in a tide of new sensations, full of exciting and unknown pleasures.

Every time his hands wandered over my back, and his mouth over my breasts or my neck, my walls got wetter and I felt pleasure rising at my core. Even despite our lack of experience, we knew each other's bodies from memory, as if we had done this forever.

I desperately wanted more, and more, and more of it.

I thrusted and twisted my hips until the pleasure burst and spread all over my body, making my head go fuzzy, and tremble, and moan, and dig my nails onto Link's skin. His small caresses sent shivers up and down my back.

My panting slowed down as I came back to my senses, and the glorious, blissful sensation of my orgasm settled down.

'You good?, he whispered tenderly, kissing my cheek. My obviously wide and pleased smile made him chuckle. 'I'll take that as a yes'.

And then, without notice, he pulled out, held me tight, and laid me slowly, to end up underneath him.

'I won't let you hog all the fun' - he kissed my neck - 'I haven't had my share yet'.

I was so lost in my own pleasure I completely forgot about the fact _a certain part of him was still hard_. Not that I complained.

He slowly slid inside me again, and rested his weight on his elbows.

'Am I too heavy?', Link asked me.

I shook my head.

'I actually find it enjoyable'. I caressed his neck, grazing the nape of his neck with my nails. He shivered, and started thrusting.

I felt like I was going to melt under him, with his deep kisses, one hand supporting his weight, the other holding firmly onto my hips, the contact with his already sweaty, heated skin. I wanted him deeper inside me, and begged him for more.

He indulged my wishes, mercilessly thrusting and teasing me, as if I had unleashed something in him, something wild and feral, strangely befitting of him, despite his sweet, contained, and bashful exterior.

The tables had turned now: his savage tenderness had me at his mercy.

Pleasure pooled inside me again, more intensely, my craving making me moan and arch my back and scream his name, reveling into the blissful release for a second time, so intense and overwhelming, I could swear my mind went blank for some seconds.

He kept his merciless rhythm, even after my release, until I felt his whole body tensed and trembled; an exquisite, satisfied groan escaped from his lips. He pulled out of me so fast, I did not realize what he did until a moment later.

We panted and giggled, almost in unison, foreheads touching, then kissing each other softly and tenderly.

I could not believe we had been denying ourselves such pleasure, joy, and bliss for so long.

Once we caught our breath, Link got up and rushed to the bath, coming back with a towel.

I incorporated, resting my weight on my elbows. I noticed my belly was sprinkled with his seed, thick and abundant.

'There is absolutely no way I'd put you honor into risk', he said as he cleaned up my skin. 'Even though you are the wildest thing I've seen in my life, you're still the Queen of this land'.

I smiled at his remark. His protectiveness is endearing. Although him being naked was quite distractive.

He went back to leave the dirty towel in the bath, then returning to the bed.

'I dunno how to say this…' -he inhaled deeply - 'Would'ya like to sleep with me tonight? Even though I'll get up with the Sun?'

'I would love to', I answered, kissing him. 'I will have to return to my bedroom sooner or later'.

We cuddled under the covers, face to face, skin to skin.

'Goodnight, my she-wolf', he said with a yawn.

'Excuse me? Why _"she-wolf_ "?', I demanded a decent explanation. 'You were the one with the fluffy fur and wild eyes!'

'It's full moon. You're a beautiful, wild thing. I'm an innocent country bumpkin - he snuggled against my neck - I _love_ you'.

'I love you too', I chuckled. 'Goodnight'.

That night, I slept deeply than I ever had, dreaming of the grassy fields and slopes of Ordon, and woke up with the cold, Winter sun to a sight I shall treasure for eternity.


	2. Heaven

Link had no idea about what time it was, but he was sure it was close to dawn. The waning moon was still high in the sky, their light sieving through the closed curtains.

As he sat, his eyes settled on the sleeping woman next to him, surrounded by the pillows of the fort they made last night. Her chest rose slowly with every breath. She looked so vulnerable and delicate in that ethereal nightgown, and so exquisitely tempting at the same time: her shoulders and cleavage amply exposed -did she realize that the silky fabric covering her body was slightly sheer under the fading light of the fireplace?It also clung to the curve of her generous hips and thighs.

His fingertips wandered from her cheek to her neck, to her shoulder, to end on her arm. His touch made her smile and hum delighted in her sleepy state.

To his surprise, the unexpectedly arousing sound woke his lust for her, evoking memories from the previous night.

The taste of her lips.

The vision of her body atop his, riding him mercilessly.

How it felt to thrust himself into her.

Her moaning his name as she came.

He felt his hardness rise at those thoughts, and scolded himself for their bad timing.

'Keep going, please', Zelda requested in a drowsy voice, 'I want more of it'.

'More what?', he asked, surprised by her being awake.

'Your hands on me', she explained, rising to meet his gaze, 'it feels nice'.

His fingertips followed the same path again, until Zelda delicately held his right wrist when his hand reached her shoulder, detouring him to her breast. He caressed it, feeling her nipple harden under his touch. Her pleased gasp indicated he was doing good, and his other hand followed suit.

Her body came close to his, her lips reaching his for a slow kiss.

Her hands reached the hem of her nightdress, gathering the silky fabric on her lap, anticipating what was to come.

She guided again his hand, this time less gracefully and more wanting, right between her legs. To his surprise, there was no piece of lingerie covering her.

His fingers carefully ventured inside her, finding out she was more than ready to welcome him into her. Zelda felt a soft electric shock run all over her body at his touch.

'You are so wet', he observed when looking at his coated fingers.

And, in an impulse, and to Zelda's astonishment, he licked his fingers.

 _A bit salty, a bit sweet,_ Link thought. _Like nothin' I've ever tasted before._ It was her, and only her. It was perfect.

'Woman, you taste like heaven', he whispered in her ear.

Her timid smile and burning face were enough answer to his compliment.

'Just take me already', she begged, 'I want you, now'.

Both quickly undressed, and Link grabbed Zelda by the hips to quickly penetrate her. Unlike their first time, it was incredibly pleasurable, augmented by the greedy kisses and caresses they gave each other.

Zelda tried uselessly to contain her loud moans, hoping no one could hear her sounds of pleasure or calling her lover's name.

Her voice was turning him insane, on the brink of the point of no return.

'I… am …coming', she panted frantically.

Link held with his left hand her hands above her head, as he supported himself on his right arm, and thrusted deeper and harder to please her - and relieve himself too.

For a few seconds, they drowned in each other's pleasure, their hearts beating furiously as one.

'Did we…?', he asked, catching his breath. 'come together?'

Zelda just nodded, her expression of complete bliss.

'It… was… amazing', she only muttered.

'I couldn't get to pull out of you, though', he commented, lying on his back next to her, 'It felt really good'.

'Never mind. Do as you wish the next times, then', she offered, 'unless… you want me to know how you taste'.

He looked at her; tousled hair, rosy cheeks, bitten lips curled into a coquettish smile, half-covered in a blanket, and that those piercing wild eyes.

'Zelda, you're going to be the death of me', he sighed, 'but the sweetest one'.

'I am just your _little death_. You go to heaven back and forth'. She just laughed, and curled up next to him.

 _You are heaven_ ,he thought, holding her into his arms.


	3. The Crave

_This short was the original idea of "Heaven". It was on my drafts for a while, but I reworked it and later posted it._

After the night she surrendered herself to him, Link has has been having flashes of her image on top of him riding him like an animal, moaning his name.

He always knew Zelda had _something_ wild in her - but this was overkill for him. These days he has hardly slept: his sheets smell of her - not her delicate floral perfume, but her very own scent, and the taste of her sweet lips lingers in his mouth.

But they haven't been able to be intimate again after those days upon his return.

And lust has been consuming him. All the eternal ice in Snowpeak couldn't cool him off. After he tried to relieve himself, he ended up lusting even more about her.

Link realized he needed to have her, no matter the way, place, or time.

He needed _just a little_ to satisfy this insane craving.

After her morning duties were done, he escorted Zelda to her studio in the afternoon. No maids were in there, and the guards had finished their rounds around the halls. It was perfect.

'Zelda, I need to talk with ya somethin'… personal'. He was trying to disguise his intentions a little, but her lips crashing onto his wrecked his plan.

It was good to know she desired him as much as he did though.

'I want you', she affirmed after tearing herself apart from him, locking the door, 'now'.

 _Smart move_ , he thought, and she ran back to her lover's lips.

In between kisses, she dragged him to her desk and pushed him on the chair. She kneeled before him, to his surprise.

Her beautiful blue-violet eyes were glowing with pure, unrestrained desire for _him_. Link didn't realize that, while fawning over her, Zelda had swiftly undone his pants, until he felt some nimble fingers around his manhood.

'You are hard already', she observed with a smirk. 'Did you miss me?', she asked as her fingers trailed along his shaft.

His answer was a deep moan.

'I will take that as a yes'.

Then, he felt something wet and warm around him -her mouth.

His whole body was electrified with how she played with her lips and tongue. Her saliva dripped down his shaft to the base, leaving a little glistening trail.

Every time he groaned, he saw this flicker in her eyes and a smile on her lips.

'You know… what you do to… me', he panted.

'And I enjoy every second of it', she answered with a mischievous grin. Then she took him entirely with her mouth.

Link felt his heart shook inside him with every time her head moved. He knew his release was near, his manhood pulsing furiously.

He lost all control of himself when he heard her moan, and the soft vibration washed over him. His orgasm was intense; his mind went all fuzzy for a moment, and his breath was agitated.

When he faced her, he was shocked by the image in front of him: her piercing wild eyes, her messy loose hair, her cheeks and lips tinted furiously red, her mouth slightly open, full of his seed, a little dripping onto the corner of her mouth. She swallowed before he even realized what she did.

Her left hand was gripped into his leg, the right one hidden between lifted skirts and her thighs, proving she had been pleasuring herself also.

She was lust incarnate. She was gorgeous. And she was _his_.

He grabbed her right hand, her fingers coated with her own wetness. He sucked them clean - she still tasted like heaven.

And the crave was no more - at least for now.


	4. Wildflower

Ever since the first time she came to Ordon, Zelda felt at ease: no protocol, no stiff dresses or heavy crown on her head; no gossips from court, nor people questioning her capabilities to reign.

Only the grass, the sun, the birds chirping, and the gentle wind that made the trees' foliage rustle softly.

And mostly, the joy of being her very own woman.

'Sleepin' on the grass ain't very regal, y'know hun?', a masculine voice said, waking her up from her reverie, and making her smile. 'And you can get a mean sunburn too'. He pointed at her pale shoulders, already tinted a darker shade of pink. Wearing an off the shoulder dress, although charming and fresh, was not a good idea for a pale woman like her.

'You have hay in your hair', Zelda observed as she sat up in the meadow. ' _Lord Commander_ '.

'Pesky goats', Link mumbled, trying to unsuccessfully get the stems out of his hair. 'They love to bully me - and drop'em titles 'ere, love. You're only the Queen of my heart in Ordon'.

Zelda laughed at his remark, among the flowers and tall grass.

'Let us go back to your house, I have a brush there', Zelda commented, standing up.

The village looked almost vacant, since its inhabitants were avoiding the summer heat inside their houses.

Zelda dropped herself into the cot on the floor as soon as they entered the house.

'I wish I could be naked', she complained, fanning herself with a hand.

'I wouldn't mind', he said with a grin,sitting next to her.

'Of course you would not, you naughty lad', she laughed, poking his cheek with her index, 'if it were possible, I would be tied to your bed all day, at your mercy'.

'Maybe', he said, kissing her pinkish shoulder, 'but now, we're 'ere, alone' - he swept her loose hair aside to kiss her neck, making her tremble - 'and no one'll bother us'.

'Oh, I see your point', she noted, realizing what he was insinuating. 'it is a tempting offer indeed'.

Clothes flew in an instant, naked bodies entwined and sticky due to their sweat.

Link's tongue made a trail from between her breasts to her neck. Zelda squirmed and hummed pleased, her skin covered in goosebumps.

'You taste salty', he whispered in her ear, 'I like it'.

'Am… I going… to be your prey today?', Zelda panted.

'Yup', he answered, nibbling her ear. 'All mine'.

He took advantage of her distraction to slide inside her. Her surprised gasp - and the consequent curl of her lips- pleased him greatly.

The afternoon heat rose between the two like wildfire. Their bodies felt slippery against each other - but it felt so good, as if they were melting into each other. Every kiss, every nibble, each and every nail digging into flesh was as if a bolt of lightning struck them.

Link raised her from the back to switch positions, helping her to rest the weight of her body on his legs. Zelda softly, and playfully rubbed her breasts against his chest. This simple, coquettish gesture made him groan against her neck, to her absolute delight.

'You love to tease me, dontcha?', he growled. 'You cheeky gal'.

'I am only learning from the best', Zelda whispered as she grinded her hips against his.

He grabbed her hips, pushing them against him, making her moan with every thrust inside her more and more, feeling her nails digging deeper and deeper into his skin - he didn't mind about the marks at all.

'I..' - she gasped - 'co… - she moaned - '..ming'. Her body trembled as her orgasm washed all over her.

He let himself go after those words. His orgasm was stronger than other times; her wet, slippery, and sweet folds around him felt like pure bliss.

They remained for a moment still, to collapse onto the cot, drenched in sweat and incandescently happy.

Link was resting his head against Zelda's chest, as she plucked the straws of hay from his hair.

'Your hair had a lot of hay', she laughed. 'It is like a magnet'.

'What about you?, he commented, combing her strands with his hands. 'My wildflower'.

He showed her a tiny stem,with a blue-violet flower. It had been in her hair all the time.

She laughed softly as she kept petting his beloved's head, who was drifting into sleep.

 _Ordon is rubbing onto me after all_ , she thought as she fell asleep in the summer heat.


	5. Sweet Lips, Dirty Mouth

In her public persona, Zelda's face shows a cordial, polite smile.

'Would you like to have some tea at my chambers?' was the invitation.

Her private self shows a warm, friendly smile.

'Black tea, one teaspoon of brown sugar, no cream'.

'You already know how I like my cuppa', Link smiled.

'You're my fiance, of course I have to, just as you know mine', Zelda sipped some of her cup.

In intimacy, it's more of a teasing, knowing smirk, or a smile between bitten lips.

'I also know _what else_ you want', her lips curled mischievously.

And the words that come of those inviting lips…are savage.

'You want to eat my cunt, then fuck me in all fours like there is no tomorrow'.

The delicate porcelain teacup almost ended broken on the floor, contents spilled all over.

'My bad', she feigns innocence, patting some of the tea away from his lap with a napkin. 'Maybe you want me to get on my knees and make you cum in my mouth'.

His face burned bright red, blood going elsewhere, albeit his attempt at remaining sane - and slightly proper.

'Zelda, no'.

'Zelda _yes_ '.

'Aren't ya holding court in like, fifteen minutes?'

'Indeed', she answered, shrugging, 'but since it is soamazingly boringfor you as it for me, I thought it would be nice to keep our minds entertained with more…thrillingideas, and, maybe, put them into practice later'.

'Court lasts forfourhours, woman', Link grumbled, fighting the growing arousal within him. 'I swear I'll leave ya spent'.

'Have you considered _I want you_ to leave me that way, Milord?', she got up from the table after sipping some more tea.

His eyes were fixed at her sensual smile. He could take her right away if he wanted, but he wouldn't give her the pleasure to cave into her ruthless teasing.

'You won't be able to get up from bed tomorrow', Link threatened, all serene, opening the door, and letting her exit first.

Zelda elicited a little laugh, as she held onto his fiance's arm.

'Do your worst', she teased, and winked at him as they walked down the hall, as if nothing happened.


	6. Little Big Spoon

'You have grown taller, I think', Zelda observed her fiance from the bed, already in her silky nightgown,while he was removing his armor and uniform.

'Really?', Link looked at his reflection, not sure of her statement. 'Maybe all that workout with the newbies has paid off'.

She stepped behind him, 'I think I'm still a little over an inch taller than you, though'.

'Yer right', he grumbled, looking at her fiancee's head peeking out behind him.

'I love you, no matter your height, _my adorable shortie_ ', she squeezed his already bare shoulders and torso from behind.

' _Shawty_?', he turned to her, eyes in disapproval, 'I'll show ya what _yer shawty_ can do'.

He grabbed Zelda from her waist and threw her over his shoulder, striding towards his bed, then dropping her fiancee, making her bounce on the mattress, immediately pouncing over her, holding her hands above her head.

Zelda knew certain things -such as that word- flicked a switch inside him and turned him into a more dominant mood, which fascinated her.

His gaze pierced through hers, full of hunger.

'Just take what is yours', she surrendered with a coquettish grin.

A delicate pair of lace panties was almost ripped, flying across the room, their owner being roughly penetrated almost immediately, distracted by soft bites and kisses on her neck and shoulders.

His pace was feral, fast, hard and steady.

Every time she attempted to free her hands from his grip to take control, the thrusts intensified, her mind almost going blank of sheer pleasure, her words slurring into agitated moans and whimpers.

Her trembling folds and blissful sighs drove him to the edge, soon collapsing on top of Zelda, panting and sweating.

"You are thoroughly enjoying yourself, are you not, darling?', she asked, in a mix of panting and laughing.

'Yes, and you too, tease'. A smug smile graced his lips.

Once they regained strength, they tucked in bed. Link reveled in the soft, warm embrace of his fiancee, and the faint smell of lavender of her hair.

'You do not mind being the little spoon, I see', she noted.

'I don't, it's true', he hummed almost asleep, 'I might be a shawty _and_ the lil' spoon, but I always end up between your legs and on top of ya'.

Zelda, gasped in surprise, eyes widened; she lifted her head, almost outraged at his sass.

'You cheeky lad…', she murmured, cheeks burning pink, 'Though you were not wrong…', She almost berated him, but the sight of his docile, defenseless, sleeping face stopped her from doing so.

 _I shall make you take back those words in the morning, you sassy lad._

Her fingers grazed his cheek, smiling at him, before she huddled up against his back, and drifted to sleep.


	7. The Worshipper

'My Queen, are you trying to seduce me?'

'Perhaps'. The nightgown she was wearing exposed her shoulders, and her braided hair made their display easier.

Link, just out from the bath, found Zelda lying on the bed, browsing the pages of one of the books on his nightable.

'This novel is really good' - she commented while reading a paragraph - 'I'm so happy you picked it after I suggested it'.

'I almost read it all in Snowpeak'. He plopped on the bed, next to the tall brunette. 'I haven't finished it yet… I dunno why'.

'I wonder _who_ is distracting you from your reading', Zelda's eyes peeked from the book, with a coquettish glint.

'I couldn't think of a better one, lemme tell ya'.

'Though… _You_ are a distraction right now' - she closed the book - 'only covered with a towel, such a tease!'

'I'- he wrapped himself around her, kissing her neck, making her drop the book - 'am personally offended. I just took a bath'.

'You are wet!', she chuckled.

'And I betcha you too, love', he whispered.

'Cheeky!', she chided, faking shame.

He let go of her, turned on her back, and started sliding her nightgown up her legs, leaving a trail of kisses on them as he went down, up to her inner thighs.

'What are you trying to do to me?', she enquired.

'I wanna worship you like the goddess you are'.

And, when she felt fingers spreading her open, and a slow lick inside herself, she realized exactly what he meant.

Zelda spread her legs a little more, to ease her lover's movements. He held her by the hips, fingers digging into her soft, pale flesh; tongue exploring, gasps and moans coming out of her lips, increasing in volume every time he hit her most sensitive spot.

With every lick, suck and caress she was closer and closer to a blissful, mind-blowing orgasm…

And then, a knock on the door.

Both froze, still in their positions.

Again, a knock.

'Lord Commander?', a voice asked from the other side.

' _Comin'_!', he shouted, as he got up and cleaned up his face.

'Pun intended?', Zelda whispered, still heated and getting up from the bed.

'Absolutely, ma'am' - he put on a robe as she approached the mirror door.

Her eyes narrowed, in false offense. 'I shall have my revenge, Sir'.

And the door clicked shut behind her.

The following day, Zelda was studying some old law books at the castle library, notes sprawled all over it, still a little frustrated about last night.

Focused deep on her research, she didn't realize someone had been watching over her - her back faced the hallway.

'Howdy, _my Goddess_ '. A whisper, and a kiss on her neck startled her.

'Darling'. She closed her book, not turning to face him , 'What brings you here?'

'I owe _my Goddess_ ' - he massaged her shoulders - 'some worshipping'.

She hummed a soft laugh. 'I think there are better, proper places for worship than a Library'.

'Allow me to make you believe otherwise'. He walked towards the front of her work place. 'I'll just need ya to keep quiet'.

Her quizzical look at his words turned into a surprised one as Link crouched and crawled under the desk, lifting her skirts and petticoats enough to ease his movements.

He dragged her carefully to the edge of her seat before putting her undergarments aside.

 _Sweet Nayru, Farore, and Din, just take me with you already_ , she thought as she melted when his tongue parted her lips. _I hope we do not get caught…_

He moved in slow, circular motions, up and down her folds, teasing slowly at her most sensitive spot. She reveled on the pleasurable sensations, fighting the urge to voice her delight.

 _This is so good and I cannot scream… oh Gods, right there, oh my…_ \- her hands clutched on the chair's armrests - _just make me come already and stop teasing, you greedy wolf!_

His fingers started working her along with his tongue, creating a pace that brought Zelda to the edge, her ragged breath begging for more, back arched, thighs tensed.

And then, sweet release. Pleasure came in intense waves that washed over her, leaving her quivering, little gasps coming out of her mouth.

A kiss on her inner thigh took her back to her senses.

'I wanted to save myself from the wrath of yer vengeance. Goddesses like you can be fickle', was all he said, as he rested his head on her lap.

Zelda just let out a little laugh, while she stroked his hair in silence.


	8. Under a Blanket of Stars

Note: This happens after chapter 46 of the Diaries!

* * *

The newlyweds had arrived to Faron Woods after sunset fell; their fancy new telescope, blankets, and food on tow. They had left their horses home, for the clearing they went to was impossible to reach by that mean - it was located above a slope whose path was rocky, slightly steep, and very narrow, the forest denser than in the rest of the area.

'I used to come here often while growin' up, love', he commented as he dropped the bags and the telescope carefully on the grass. 'I could stay here for entire nights counting stars 'till I fell asleep'.

Zelda smiled endearingly, imagining the boy he once was, sprawled on the meadow, looking at the infinite heavens. _He still has that childish gleam in his eyes, that precious sense of wonder…_ , she thought, spreading the blanket and taking the food and drinks from the basket she was carrying.

Once they were set, and the telescope was pointing at the cloudless sky, they poured a couple of cups of sparkling wine, snacked on the food they had brought, and sat barefoot on the blanket.

The air was slightly warm, the light from Link's old oil lamp was soft, the mood was easy.

'Why can I not take these skies with me all the time?', Zelda asked, as she looked at the endless number of stars through the telescope.

'Well, not all beautiful things are in reach, unlike you', Link held her by the waist and snuggled against her still wavy hair.

She laughed at his words. 'You flatter me too much, sweetheart', she lifted her head to look at him, and turned the telescope. 'Your turn'.

The telescope moved randomly until he found his target. 'The moon looks so strange up close', he looked at the slowly rising satellite, 'it's so big, as if it was falling from the sky'.

'You liked the stories of the Terminian Prime Minister _too much_ '. She poured more sparkling wine into the cups, sipping hers immediately.

'Yup', he smiled, still focused on the moon's details, 'Good thing he gave us all these books about their hero as a wedding gift, my moon'.

'Are you into the Gerudo's idea of calling me _"Lady Moon"_?, she asked as she sipped her cup again.

'Maybe', he sat again next to her, and drank a little, 'but you're not any moon, but mine'.

She kissed him tenderly at his words, a deeper feeling awakening in her. 'Your lips taste sweet'. And then again. 'Like wine'. And again. 'And I want to get drunk'.

She looked at him, intent very clear in her eyes.

A blush crept up his face, and put the cups and other things on the blanket aside.

'Let's not make a bigger mess than we'll make', was his only explanation, and as he turned to face her again, he heard a rustle of fabric. It came from a dress on the blanket, put aside by a pale foot.

His eyes wandered upward: long, curvy legs, generous round hips clad in loose silky knickers, barely covered by a translucent slip that hid her waist and breasts a little, a strap already off her shoulder; the moonlight lit up her skin and gave her a halo around her loose, wavy hair. She kneeled before him, undoing the knot of his sash, taking off his shirt.

'I want you'. She whispered.

'I want you too'. He affirmed. 'It's been too long', he realized, his forehead touching with hers. 'Who thought it was a good idea to restrain ourselves for over a month?'

'Us', she blushed.

'Worst idea ever'. Both laughed at his remark.

Zelda again initiated the kiss, now decidedly more daring, tongues teasing, teeth nibbling lips, jaw, and necks.

As she straddled him, Link's hands slid underneath her slip, removing the garment swiftly; hands greedily caressing her skin, grabbing her thighs, hips and rear, his mouth devouring her with licks, bites, and kisses. Their arousal grew harder and hungry, their last pieces of clothing joining the already discarded ones.

'How do you want me to go?', he asked, as he laid her against the blanket.

'I do not care, as long as we both enjoy it' - she kissed him hard - 'You could be fucking me standing against a tree and I would enjoy it anyway'.

'Dang, woman', he bit his lips at the image in his head, 'Yer my kinda gal'.

The most satisfied moan came from her mouth as he penetrated her, legs and arms wrapped around him like ivy to a tree, enough cue for him to thrust to his heart's desire, her little gasps and sighs music to his ears.

All the sensations were heightened in the darkness of the forest, despite the scarce light given by the rising waning moon.

Link's eyes widened and he slowed his pace, to Zelda's surprise.

'Are you… alright …sweetheart?', she asked in pants, skin glistening with beads of sweat.

'For all the Goddesses and the Light Spirits', he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, 'The moonlight makes ya more beautiful than ya already are, just that'.

She smiled sweetly, 'You sure do know how to make your wife feel loved', and rose to switch position, placing him against the blanket, about to straddle him again, 'Allow me to return the kindness', she murmured to his ear, as her body lowered into his manhood.

Her folds were irresistibly moist and warm, and her hungry, feral, desperate pacing - something already familiar to him - was about to take him to a point of no return, his entire body starting to tense.

And then, to his relief, her insides tensed and began pulsating, her body arched back, giving him the image of her exposed skin bathed in the starlight, moaning his name into the night; more than enough for him to hold onto her hips and, with some final thrusts, release himself inside her.

Her body crumbled against his after pulling out of him, both drenched in sweat, pleased smiles on their faces, him planting a kiss on her flushed lips.

Link stretched his arm and patted the bags, pulling a blanket over them. 'No way we're getting a cold after this helluva night, love'.

'Sure', she nodded merrily, 'And we can keep watching the stars until we fall asleep'.

'Sure thang'. He snuggled next to her.

'And…' - she yawned - 'keep doing nothing but drinking and making love'.

'You're definitely my kinda gal'.


	9. (Howl)Read Between The Lines

The ink on Zelda's journal had just dried, the notebook closed swiftly.

Done for the day… I wonder if Link is to arrive soon.

The sapphire blue fabric of her simple spring dress, with vaporous, translucent muslin sleeves and round cleavage rustled softly as she approached the window that had a partial view to the castle gates. She played with a strand of her loosely braided hair, her eyes roaming into the landscape.

No signs of him.

She moved away, grabbing the letter he had sent her, and followed the instruction written on the postscriptum, approaching a candelabra on an auxiliary table near the bedroom entrance.

Slowly, between the written lines, appeared other ones, a completely new letter hidden.

Invisible ink, how resourceful , she said to herself as the whole message finished unveiling.

 _Zelda,_

 _Your absence has made a beast out of me, who only howls and craves the paradise that lies within your body._

 _I haven't laid a finger on myself because I know it's going to make it worse. I am hungry for your skin, your scent, your moans._

 _I wanna part you with my tongue just to taste the heavens and worship you, my Goddess, and have you beg me to ram myself inside you._

 _I cannot rest until I have you by my side, your legs intertwined with mine, your bare moonlit skin against mine, safe in your arms._

 _-Your husband_

As she read the last line of the hidden message, her lips in a muted gasp at the lustful hidden message she had received and her mind running wild and her mouth dry, arms held her from behind, wrapping themselves around her waist and shoulders. Zelda almost felt her spirit leave her body, not even a whimper leaving her parted lips, as a head rested against the crook of her neck, warm breath tickling over her sensitive skin.

'I see ya got my letter, love', the husky, deep timbre of the voice of her husband reached her ears.

'Yes', she answered, her voice a mere sigh, 'quite descriptive'.

'I'm sorry for startling you', he kissed her neck, 'I wanted to give ya a lil' surprise'.

She leaned slightly backwards, relaxing a little after the scare, 'Well, you achieved your goal with honors', and turned to kiss him, grabbing him by the collar of his tunic, Link melting at the contact with her lips and her tongue making its way, his hands only letting go of his grip to wander over her waist and the bodice of her dress, trying to find the laces on the back to begin undressing her.

Her hands started working on undoing the buckles on his light armor, that ended on the floor along with his cloak, leather gloves sliding from his hands as Zelda tugged them with her teeth when his hands tried to cup her face, a growl with an intelligible curse interlaced, something brutal taking over him at her gesture that made Link pin her against the wall, and raise her skirts as he kneeled before his wife, a trembling gasp leaving her lips as she felt his breath on her inner thighs, and the jolt of teeth against her flesh.

'Couldn't resist, love', he hummed, as he slid her undergarments down her thighs, 'I love when you wear your thigh-high stockings for me'.

And then, Zelda felt his tongue opening her, sliding up and down her slit, melting against his breath, her mind going blank, a ' oh, Gods, there, yes' leaving her lips, his hands digging into her thigh and rear, as he devoured her.

Her legs started giving away, and she begged in a faint voice ' please... just... fuck me already '.

He stood up, licking his lips shamelessly, hands to the wall, eyes piercing hers. 'Bed. All fours. Undress now... please'.

 _At least he doesn't forget his manners._

A nervous giggle was her answer, Zelda clumsily undoing laces and buttons, clothes piling on the floor as he undressed too, eyes never leaving hers.

 _Oh Hylia have mercy, he is already fucking me with his eyes. I'm so done tonight._

Once free from every garment, Zelda awaited for him seated, supported on her hands. She felt his hands on her hair, undoing with soft strokes the loose braid she had been wearing.

'That's better', he murmured, holding her hips to him, feeling his hardness against her entrance, his hands opening her a little, and then…

He penetrated her slowly , excruciatingly, painfully, deliciously, tortuously slowly, his hands digging deeper as every inch of his length went inside her, both having pleased moans trapped in their throats. Before starting thrusting he held her up, her back lying against his chest, head resting against his shoulder, right arm wrapped around her waist, left around her chest, hand grazing her throat.

'I wanted so much to have you like this, you dunno how much , my Queen '.

Her walls moistened at his hushed words.

 _Oh gods. You don't know what you're doing to me right now._

His left hand slid to her mouth, fingers dipping in her saliva, hand going down between her legs, caressing softly around her nub as he thrust against her hips; right hand making his way upwards to cup her breasts, teasing lightly her nipples, his name leaving her lips among loud pleased moans and hisses.

She couldn't see it, but Link's face was graced by a devilish, lip-bitten smirk, as he tried to contain the urge to ravish her faster. _Nope, champ, not 'til she begs ya to finish her off, and the whole castle knows who owns her..._

After a series of slow thrusts, he lowered her against the mattress, her body supported on her forearms, golden brown hair spilled forward leaving her back bare, free for him to leave a trail of kisses as he lowered himself over her, his weight supported in his left elbow, right hand sliding between her legs, ready to tease her.

'How badly do ya wanna come?', he hushed against her ear, nibbling her earlobe.

Her body trembled, almost overwhelmed by pleasure and the shivers his exquisite whispers gave her. 'Have ...no mercy with me', she panted, 'fuck...me... into oblivion'.

'As you wish'.

As if her words were a permission to ravish her thoroughly, unleashing the feral lust he had saved up for this moment, his hips pounded against her and his hand rubbed her core in circles, as if he were in full heat, his teasing and almost lupine growls fueling Zelda's incendiary need for release, her moans almost becoming a howl with her increasing loudness…

And then... the tension of her body coiled around him, her hips grinding against him out of control, her folds pulsing violently; an explosive, sultry, honeyed moan of pure, unrestrained ecstasy coming out of her lungs - and he was defeated.

He was driven to his own release immediately along her, spilling himself inside her in his last, bestial thrusts, with a groan loud rewarding her ears; then almost crumbling against her trembling body, trying to catch his breath, body drenched in sweat.

Link's head rose to meet Zelda's eyes, which were wide and teared up, to his shock.

'Love, did I hurt ya?', he asked full of concern, pulling out and turning Zelda on her back to face her. Her body still trembled softly, but she managed to shake her head.

'It was sublime', she murmured, reaching his face to caress it , 'I am just overwhelmed'.

He just sighed relieved, lying on his back next to her. 'I missed you so much I just ran here unannounced, and wanted to surprise ya', he confessed, holding her hand.

'I think I hadn't realized how much I longed for you, and craved you, my sun', Zelda had a sated smile, and her cheeks were still flushed pink.

'I think you already know how I missed you, my moon', Link laughed softly, turning to his side to put away some strands of hair off her face.

'Amazing penmanship, sweetheart', Zelda observed. 'You did everything you threatened to do to me, but one thing'.

'Which would be..?', he grabbed a thick blanket from the bed foot, covering them both, returning to his position besides her.

Zelda turned to her husband and wrapped her arms and legs around him. 'Welcome home, Link'.

'Shucks, woman', he sighed tenderly, embracing her. 'Yes, I'm home, love'.


End file.
